warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Telennar
Telennar is a minor Craftworld of the Aeldari. The cordial relations between Alaitoc and Telennar have often brought the two Craftworlds together to battle against the Forces of Chaos, most recently during the Fall of Medusa V in 999.M41. They are also known for going to war alongside the Harlequins of the Masque of the Twisted Path. It is well documented that the Twisted Path have an affinity with the Aeldari of Telennar, for while the masque has been known to spirit victims, whether they be friend or foe, away into the Webway (never to be seen again), this never happens on Telennar -- some say it is because the souls on that Craftworld are too dark. Telennar's colours are bright orange and sable. The meaning of their world-rune is unknown. History Guardian of Craftworld Telennar]] Notable Events *'Fall of Medusa V (999.M41)' - When a massive Warp storm encroached upon the Medusan System, the jagged spur of the Webway jutted onto the Imperial Mining World of Medusa V, leaving it permanently open. Just as the Aeldari were able to spill out without warning, so too could Chaos spill in. So it was that the Aeldari sought to prevent the Warp from running unchecked upon Medusa V lest it bleed into the Webway and pollute their territory. Craftworld Alaitoc was potentially in great peril, and its Farseers foretold of a plague of Daemons that would riddle its Infinity Circuit should the forces of evil triumph. But this was not the only threat, as a large Ork forces led by the infamous Warlord Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub returned from his defeat in the Piscina System to plague the Imperium in the Medusa System. Unable to halt Nazdreg's massive Space Hulk, it takes part in the massive orbital battles surrounding Medusa V. The Imperial forces managed to severely damage Nazdreg's hulk, and it plummets spectacularly to the planet's surface. Undeterred, the surviving Ork Boyz begin to scavenge anything they can, in order to repair the hulk and get it back into the fight. Calling upon their alliance with the small Craftworld of Telennar, small bands of Telennar Rangers stage devastating ambushes against encroaching the Orks patrolling around Nazdreg's ruined hulk, hampering the greenskins scavenging efforts at every turn. Notable Telennar Eldar *'Korhedron, the Sun-born Prince' - Despite the small size of their Craftworld, the Aeldari of Telennar have been engaged in a running battle with an Ork WAAAGH! on the Eastern Fringe. Encouraged to fight the onrushing horde by Harlequins of the Masque of the Twisted Path, Autarch Korhedron led his warriors to war. Many Aeldari died in the battles that ensued, though the Orks were eventually defeated and fled. Within months, the Warrior Shrine of the Dark Reapers on Telennar was overflowing, the Craftworld's people eager to seek revenge for the deaths of their loved ones. Sources *''White Dwarf Weekly Magazine'' Issue #64 (US), "Regiments of Renown," pg. 82 *''White Dwarf Weekly Magazine'' Issue #56 (US) "Uniting the Kindred - Merging the Paths," pp. 25-26 *''White Dwarf'' 320 (UK), "Index Xenos: Eldar Rangers," pg. 91 Gallery Telennar_Masque of the Twisted Path.png|Craftworld Telennar Aspect Warriors fighting alongside Harlequins of the Masque of the Twisted Path Telennar Rangers.png|Telennar Rangers during the Fall of Medusa V. Note the camouflage livery. Telennar Autarch.jpg|Telennar Autarch Korhedron, the Sun-born Prince. To mark him out as the army commander, Korhedron wears a bright turquoise cape, the spot colour for the army. Telennar Warlocks.jpg|A Telennar Warlock Conclave wielding deadly Witchblades. File:Telennar_Dark_Reavers_Avenging_Requiem.jpg|The Dark Reapers known as the Avenging Requiem. Intent on revenge against the Orks, these Aspect Warriors fight at the forefront of Telennar's campaigns. es:Telennar Category:T Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds